Until my eyes open
by Eternalukyou
Summary: A screwy little fic from Miaka, Tama-kins and Hotories POV's, a cute shot Fic-let about there inner thought about each other.


Until my eyes open...  
By: Eternal Ukyou  
  
Disclaimers and notes: The FY people don't belong to me! SO DON'T SUE ME!!! I'm just a pathetic teenaged Otaku and I don't even have a job! so... DON'T TRY IT!  
  
Alright so I'm getting sloppy with P.O.V., see if you can figure out whos talking... it not that hard. I was just really board one day and I wrote this, it doesn't really have a point it just kind of... a short little fit-let. :) Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~~~  
  
He so very tall... I very really noticed how much taller he is than I am until now. I just sit here watching him silently. I don't think he knows I'm sitting here, or maybe he dose. I used to think that this was all a dream and I would dread waking up and having everything be gone, but I keep waking up and I'm still here. And if this isn't a dream I don't know what it is... this is the strangest thing I've ever heard of, I've mean I've read lots of stories about girl getting sucked into the book but this is insane! I'm in a book, for real! And... I've fallen in love which a character from it...   
  
The sky seem a different shade here, than at home, it so much darker. The stars are brighter... everything is different. It's nothing like I could have ever imagined. Everything is so vivid, so real... this is like a fairy tale in a book... a fairy tale love too... do you think me and him could really live happily ever after? Maybe I'm just being childish... like Yui said... but I love him more than anything... and after I summon Suzaku... I think I'm going to stay here with him and... and be his wife... like he asked me to.  
  
I Think I'll stay here until my eyes open from this dream.  
  
***  
  
She so very pretty... I love looking at her but she always makes jokes when I complement her. I wonder if she believes me or not... She just sits there in the dyeing day light watching me. I don't think she knows I'm watching her too. Its funny really, we're both watching each other with out the other one knowing. That really sounds like something we'd do. It's so strange she just appears out of no where and... through everything that happened in the beginning... I love her... At first I thought it was a dream and I kept praying the morning would never come so I would never have to open my eyes and shatter this perfect fantasy world... but the longer it goes on the more I love her. I used to joke about it a lot... I really shouldn't, I think it hurts her feelings.  
  
I wonder what its like in her world... she showed me pictures in her text book but she said they where really old pictures. I wonder if I can go back with her after she summons Suzaku. Its not like I have anything left here anyway. I wonder what it like... her brother and her mom and Yui's brother, that she talks about so much. I'd like to meet them. See what school she goes to, see her room, her house. Maybe... if I can't go, she'll stay here with me... we could live together, like I asked. I want to make he the happiest bride in the world.. I just love her so much...  
  
I want her to stay here until my eyes open from this dream...  
  
***  
  
She just sits there... Delicate legs pulled to her chest... she looks so sad. I wonder why that is. What more could a girl ask for? I don't really know... all I can do is watch and care. I would do anything for her. And even if she doesn't fully return the feelings I have for her I'd do anything for her. I dreamed of the day she would come for years... I only wanted her. When she appeared I thought it was a dream. Then I realized... it just kept going, I kept waking up and she was still there... she is far to real to be a dream... Shes all I could have ever asked for. I wish I could just take her away from here and keep her all for myself... but.. I can't command someone to change the way they feel... She loves him... not me. I know she cares for me, quite a bit, I think. I hope that if he ever hurt her that she would come to me... but i don't really know how she feel about me. She keeps things pretty mutual.  
  
Miko no Suzaku... girl from another world, I love you.  
  
I don't want her to leave till my eyes open from this dream.  
  
***  
  
Notes: Well I hope that made so sence, I think it would make a great cosplay skit if done right! (Feel free to do it! I'de like to know how it turns out!) I wrote this becuse I was talking to my boyfriend today and I was thinking about how he was way to good to be true and I keep thinking its a dream and if it is, I hope a never wake up. I love you Kaoru Angel 17!!  



End file.
